1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interworking method of TMN manager and agent systems for providing end-to-end permanent virtual path service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, if the operator of a network center who manages several exchanges finds an originating exchange and a terminating exchange manually with data on a link(trunk) connection between exchanges and data on the present condition of subscriber accommodation, and decides on transit exchanges and originating/receiving links between them and so notifies the operator who manages a corresponding exchange by means of a telephone, the operator of each exchange sets up the connection by looking at his own data and designating the link, the virtual path identifier (VPI) and the virtual channel identifier (VCI) of a corresponding exchange.
However, such a conventional method involves a problem because that it is apt to make an error due to manual operation, it takes much time to set up the connection and it is difficult to confirm the result of entire connection setup.
Moreover, the present telecommunication management network system is not provided with a routing system by automatic translation of subscriber numbers on the originating/receiving sides for end-to-end permanent virtual path service, and it is to designate the originating/receiving links, the virtual path identifier (VPI) and the virtual channel identifier (VCI) of originating/terminating exchanges and transit exchanges.